


Can't get you out of my head

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter - Bellatrix/Molly - memories

Molly Weasley liked to pretend that everything was alright. The battle was over. Hogwarts (and the world) were safe once again, Lord Voldemort was dead, and good had risen victorious over evil once again. She smiles at her family and kisses her husband and everything was fine.

Except it wasn't. Because then the night arrived and it was time to sleep, but Molly was barely able to sleep. She'd claim she was busy, tidying up the house, cleaning and cleaning non-stop until Arthur had enough of it and forced her to go to bed. And when she went to bed and closed her eyes, sleep took over involuntarily and she came to visit.

She… the female Death Eater with the cheshire grin and the rotten black heart. She had murdered Sirius, she had tried to murder Ginny… Molly expressed no regret in having been the one who forced her to leave this world. And yet, she couldn't stop reviving that scene in her head, and it was worse when she slept, because Bellatrix invaded her dreams and turned them into nightmares as she laughed wickedly.

Molly didn't know what was up with her. She didn't lament her actions, but the memories still tortured her after the battle. But she didn't want to burden her family with such things, so she smiles to the world and supresses it, because Bellatrix was dead and no way in hell she was going to let her continue to torment them from beyond the grave.


End file.
